Lost in Translation
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: The five Humans had snuck aboard their ship and kind of been adopted. Soon the five stowaways where part of the crew, but something tend to get lost in traslation. Wish the five Galeas luck, they will most certainly need it. /Accepting requests! Literally a book of one-shots based around an Alien A/U
1. Stowaways

Stowaways

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 **This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega A/U mixed with an Alien A/U I found while searching Pinterest, which is where most of my good ideas come from. Let me know what you think, and send in requests!**

When JS37, or Jemma, found the old Rules for dealing with Humans, she never expected for any of it to be true.

Of course, the Rules had been updated, reinstated, modified, and completely dismantled since then, and really how could she expect them to be anything.

She didn't even know what a "Human" was.

Until...

Well, it wasn't entirely her fault, but she and her crew mates, PC82 (Phil), LC14 (Lincoln), BM65 (Bobbi), and AM29 (Mack), had touched down for refueling and restocking and the Humans had snuck aboard without her knowing.

She wasn't even sure how they'd gotten on their ship or what they were doing so far away from home in the first place.

But she, Bobbi, and Lincoln had begged for them to stay and therefore, Phil and Mack had said yes.

Celebrations where cut short when one of the Humans suddenly collapsed and groaned as if in pain.

It was the youngest female. Her face flushed red and the other four converged around her, the two older females in from, the younger male in back, and the older male shoved behind the females in a show of protectiveness.

"What is this? What has happened?" Asked Lincoln.

The Humans where quiet for a solid minute, then the younger male answered.

"She's gone into Heat. She needs food and water and a comfortable place."

Jemma hid the blush and rush of quick adoring as he spoke.

"The medical bay is the closest place. It will have everything you need." Phil replied, taking charge, just as anyone in his Rank was to do. "LC14 and JS37 will take you while AM29, BM65, and I make sure we have everything you need."

The three of them teleported away, leaving Jemma and Lincoln there to help the Humans.

The two females where prepared for a fight, displaying all the signs of physical discomfort and defense.

The males where simply watching and waiting, curious and interested in what would happen next.

Lincoln took charge as he held highest Rank.

"My name is LC14, you can call me Lincoln. This is JS37, you can call her Jemma." Lincoln introduced.

"I'm Melinda May, this is Elena Rodriguez, call her Yo-Yo. Lance Hunter is behind us, the one who went into Heat is Daisy Johnson, and the one kneeling next to her is Leopold Fitz, we call him Fitz." Melinda replied, gesturing to each of the Humans in turn.

So, see, it really wasn't Jemma's fault. It was the entire team's.

It was all of them who allowed them to stay.

 _~AoS~_

The first Rule, _don't eat their food. If Human food passes your nutrient processer, you will never be satisfied with your ration bars again_ , was also the first to be broken. By Phil.

"So what exactly are you feeding her, what did we pick up for you?" Mack asked, watching as Fitz fed Daisy (who was about two days into her Heat and still completely out of it) some of the squishy purple ovals.

"They're called grapes. It's a fruit. They provide your body with needed nutrients and supplements." Fitz replied, feeding Daisy another.

Jemma, Bobbi, Mack, and Phil watched in curiosity as Lincoln piloted their ship.

He said it was because no one else was there to do it, but they knew he wanted to make a good first impression and jumping on Daisy to Mate the unsuspecting and vulnerable Omega was probably not the way to go.

"What does it taste like?" Phil asked, tilting his head.

Fitz looked at Lance in reply as he fed Daisy a few more grapes.

Lance shrugged and pushes over the spare bowl. "Try it. Can't be too bad."

Phil slowly picked it up, turning and examining it from all sides before he popped it into his mouth and chewed.

The taste alone was enough to make him tear up and the lucid Humans all looked at each other, then at him as if he was insane.

When Phil tried to go back to the ration bars next meal time, he simply couldn't do it.

The rest of the crew where corrupted just as fast.

 _~AoS~_

The second Rule was _Winning a Human's favor will ensure a great deal of luck is on your side, but if you anger them, they are wholly capable of wiping out everything you care about. Do not anger them._

This one was broken by Mack.

As it turned out, when a Human wanted something, they were often straight forward and direct about it.

And the females apparently had little to no restraint.

"You should take me out for dinner. There was a nice little place back thirty miles. Turn around and we can have a nice talk." Elena, the one Melinda had said to call Yo-Yo, told Mack as he worked at his station.

"Uh... What?" Mack asked, eyes briefly flickering to her.

"Take me out for dinner, Turtle Man."

Turtle Man. That was new. It came from Yo-Yo's desire to be fast. She believed Mack to be slow. Apparently it was a term of endearment.

"We cannot turn around." Mack told her, voice logical and calm as he looked her in the eye. "Or mission states not to turn back or turn around." He said.

Yo-Yo was quiet for several moments, something new for her; she was never quiet for more than two heartbeats.

"If you did not wish to take me out, all you have to do is say so." Yo-Yo promptly turned and walked away, despite Mack's protesting and pleas to stop.

When Mack later retired to his shared quarters (with Yo-Yo herself) he found his bed was covered in a thick green substance. Jell-O.

Yo-Yo only smiled when he glanced in her direction.

She looked much more distressed when Mack told her about plans for dinner on an upcoming planet. She also offered to sit down and watch some holo-vids as they are the Jell-O.

Needless to say, Mack agreed.

 _~AoS~_

The third and final Rule, _if you do happen to meet and keep a Human, do not form any kind of attachments to them. Humans will not allow the attachment to be broken. You are bound to them for eternity_ , was broken first by Jemma (with Fitz), then by Mack (with Yo-Yo), third by Lincoln (with Daisy), fourth by Bobbi (with Lance), and lastly by Phil (with Melinda).

As they lay curled around each other that night, Leo (a name only Jemma was allowed to use) with his head in Jemma's collar bone and eyes half lidded and foggy from sleep and Jemma on her back looking at the ceiling with her arms around him and fingertips stroking his side, Jemma couldn't help but feel grateful that they'd found the five Humans on that restock planet.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo murmured sleepily and Jemma could sense that he was close to sleep.

"How grateful I am that you five arrived on out Alien planet and snuck aboard our ship." Jemma smiled back.

"Yeah." The male Omega replied, snuggling close. "Me too."


	2. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

When Melinda accepted the Galean Alien PC82's offer to stay on the Bus with the Galeas, she had absolutely _no_ idea what she was in for.

It wasn't hard to understand that if you wanted the Humans to do anything, then you'd have to convince Melinda.

If you wanted Daisy to hack something, convince Melinda it's a good idea.

If you wanted Yo-Yo to help you with some cooking or give advice, convince Melinda that it was relevant.

If you needed some technology help or your engine blew and you wanted Fitz to fix it for you, then you had to convince Melinda he'd be safe.

So, it went without saying that when Melinda accepted Phil's offer to stay on the Bus, she didn't sign on for kidnapping.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Melinda was a martial artist, she was smart and calm, and she knew what to do when faced with situations she'd need her skill and wit in.

The unfortunate part? Well, the aliens the Bus shared the sky with, didn't like sharing the skies with Phil's team

Melinda knew what to do, she just didn't know that they Siqiudites where mimickers and would know what to do as well.

She came around slowly, eyes fluttering as she woke up.

"She's awake! She's awake! Melinda!" A fuzzy face swam into view above her. "Melinda, are you alright?" Asked a faraway voice. It almost sounded like she was under water.

She groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

A hand stopped her, pushing down firmly on her shoulder. "No, no. Don't do that. You'll make it worse if you sit up too fast. You've got a concussion." Melinda recognized the voice as Jemma.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around. All the Galeas where there. Except Phil. That set her blood on fire.

"Where's... Where's Phil?" She asked, looking around a little faster.

Nausea wrapped around her stomach, but she pushed it aside in favor of pushing aside the hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know. _All_ of the Humans are gone. Except you." Jemma replied, and Melinda saw the restricted fear in her eyes.

Mack and Bobbi also had the same restricted fear and upon closer examination she also saw the unbridled rage.

"What happened?" She asked voice hardening into steel.

It was Lincoln who answered.

"The Siqiudites attacked," He started, "We tried to hold them off, but even with the modifications to the hull and weapons system that Fitz made, we lost the battle. They rounded us up and knocked you out." He breathed in, ragged and sharp and Jemma laid a hand on his shoulder as Bobbi picked up the story from there.

"They didn't say why, but they separated us into groups of two and put us in separate rooms. They left you and Phil and the others in the room we were rounded up in, and marched me and Lance off to somewhere different. We were the first to go, they told us to say good bye." She blew out a breath and tipped her head back, letting her eyes fall shut. Mack set off next.

"They waited fifteen panx **(2)** before pulling me and Yo-Yo off next. I managed to get a look at the control room and I saw this young guy about Daisy's age and another guy about Phil's age talking. They weren't friendly to each other, they were fighting, but the other Siqiudites pulled me off before I could listen in." Mack looked at Lincoln next.

The blond man's eyes sparked with electricity and the rage in his eyes deepened. "I heard them say that they were going to take the Humans. That they Humans where rare and would fetch a good price from the Slintaxe."

"The who?" Melinda cut in, looking at his sharply.

"Slintaxe. Frost powered, bad aliens who screw ball around with dark stuff and pawn things off on the black market." Lincoln replied and Melinda's eyes widened.

"The only reason they took Phil was because they wanted incentive we wouldn't come after them." Jemma tried.

"They. Took. Them." Melinda growled through gritted teeth. They took _her_ Luna. They took _her_ friends.

They. Would. _Pay._

"Calm down. We're already on their Track trail **(3)**." Jemma replied standing and dusting herself off.

Melinda stood too and got a good look around. She found that they were in a corner of the Control Room, which was like the cockpit of a Human airplane.

"How long until we catch up." Melinda asked, pulling her hair into a sort of ponytail/bun.

"Half a zandax, give or take. The nearest black market base is on a planet not far from here." Lincoln replied, checking his station at Navigation.

He remembered a conversation with Daisy that he'd had not long before they realized they were Soleil **(4)** Luna **(5)**.

 _"So, wait. What's your job again?" Daisy asked, sitting on a free space at his station._

 _"Navi. I plot the course, note the time, read the stars, anything that has to do with where we're going, I have the job that oversees it." Lincoln flipped a switch, twisted a few dials, and their previously bumpy ride smoothed out._

 _"Oh, you're Navigation." Daisy replied._

 _"We'd call that_ Human Speak _up here in Space." The blondes lips quirked, eyes flickering up to meet hers._

 _Daisy grinned right back, running a hand through her hair._

Tears filled turquoise eyes. He missed Daisy. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Jemma moved off to check her own Medical and Communications station, to be sure there weren't any emergencies with the Health Tags the Humans wore.

Hickory eyes blinked back tears as she reached out along the very still and quiet Bond.

There wasn't any answer, which she didn't expect there to be. She was a Soleil, and her thoughts had immediately gone to her Luna in the time of crisis. The Siqiudite in charge of them had immediately snapped a command that had another running for a Disrupter Collar.

Jemma had nearly thrown a fit when they tried to put it on _Leo._

"What _is_ that _?" Fitz asked sharply, backing up a step as they pulled the leather material infused with magic spells out to put on him._

 _"That's not supposed to work, where did you get that?" Jemma asked, looking at it in shock. That was_ not _going on her Luna_ **(6)** _without a fight. It shouldn't go on him at all._

 _"That doesn't matter." The Siqiudite in charge of them replied. Jemma bared her sharp, pointed fangs at the Siqiudite who'd betrayed the team._

 _Grant Wardlen held out the collar to Fitz and raised his chin. "Put it on." He said, blood red eyes flicking down to the collar and back to the Luna. Fitz looked at him and the offered object with a mix of revolt and disgust._

 _When Fitz made no move to take the collar, Grant's face turned from passive to furious. "Put. It. On." He spat. Fitz's dilated with the dominant tone as he hesitantly reached out to take it and Jemma silently cursed her Luna's biology, the same tactics she could use to protect him when something was dangerous could also be used_ against _him to do harm_.

 _"Fitz." Jemma said softly as she took his wrist with her hand, letting him know that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to and the younger paused._

 _"Put the damned collar on," Grant spoke calmly, but his eyes blazed, "Or I'll shoot the Soleil." He threatened, brandishing his Particle Beamer (another Black Market object) at Jemma, and Fitz's eyes went wide._

 _"Fitz, I can take care of myself." Jemma told him. "Don't put on the collar." She told him, taking firm hold of his wrist._

 _"I have to. He'll hurt you." Fitz murmured back._

 _His hands shook as he took the collar and simply stared at it in his hands._

 _He turned and looked at Jemma._ "Please." _He whispered, holding out the collar and Jemma understood. He couldn't make himself put it on and there was no way Grant was touching him in_ any _way, so it would be Jemma._

 _It would be Jemma who collared him._

 _Her eyes filled with what would've been joy had the situation not been as it was. Instead it was dread mixed in with rage as she moved forward._

 _Fitz moved into standing submission (head down, eyes to the floor, hands folded in front of you, body relaxed) without a word and Jemma felt cold fury spark through her being. If it was a different situation, she would've been overjoyed._

 _She wanted to throw the collar at Grant and tear into him and rip him apart. She wanted to scream and yell and make the others come running._

 _But she gently tilted Fitz's chin up and put the collar to his neck. He shivered as the Bond began to go quiet._

 _With what little she had left, Jemma looked into his eyes and fixed him with a sharp look of hope and encouragement._ You can do this. _She whispered, just before the collar snapped closed and the Bond went deathly still and quiet and Fitz's eyes went wide._

 _Grant watched them with a sick kind of satisfaction. As the collar was fastened, Grant turned his back. "You have ten panx to say good bye."_

 _And Jemma had never wanted more in that moment than to never let Leo go._

Melinda gently put a hand on Jemma's shoulder and broke her from her thoughts.

Melinda knew that Jemma and Leo where the only current Bonded Pair on the Bus. It had to be difficult not know if your Soleil Luna was okay.

"We'll get them back." Melinda told her.

"I know." Jemma replied with no confidence, looking at the Health Tags one more time.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Phil's transition into wakefulness was less than fun.

It came from Lance shaking him awake and Daisy sobbing quietly in the corner of their containment unit, scared and unsure and lonely and wanting Lincoln.

It came from Yo-Yo shouting at the guards to take them back and the soft whimpers of a terrified and anxious Luna who'd been away from his Soleil for far too long.

He grunted as he sat up and looked at Lance. "Have they been back?" He asked, and Lance shook his head. "No, they haven't."

Lance leaned in and whispered into Phil's ears. "They're taking us to the Black Markets. I've been listening and they keep talking about how much we'll get them when they sell us."

"You're learning." Phil smiled, just a minute quirk of his lips, and Lance nodded in return. Phil stood and paced the tiny cell twice to stretch out his legs from their cramped position as Lance went back to his watch, sitting in the corner previously occupied by Phil and facing the door.

The cell was hardly big enough for the five of them, but it was tall enough to fit the size of two more cages similar to the length of the one they sat in. Phil made his rounds to the Humans that had been captured and where unused to this type of torment. The long and torturing Waiting Game, counting steps, jumping at every noise, terrified of being taken from your companions. The constant fear of _will now be the time they come back and kill me?_ And fear of never seeing loved ones again.

Phil should've known better than trying to take the shortcut through their parts of Space. He really didn't know what he'd been thinking; he supposed it was his pride or his wish to see Fury as soon as possible. He really should've put his crew's safety on the list of things to watch for when he made the list of priorities in his head.

He made a mental note for next time as he sat next to Daisy. "How you doing?"

Daisy shook her head and leaned in closer to her surrogate father.

Phil didn't stop her, only placed an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"What do they want with us?" Daisy asked voice shaky and cracking and Phil wished he could hold her tight and make everything go away. He wanted to snap his fingers and be back on the Bus and all this would be a big nightmare he wakes up from with a gasp and flash of fear.

However, he couldn't make it go away and this was not a nightmare, no matter how badly he wishes it was. It was all real and he holds Daisy closer and tells her, "I don't know," Because he doesn't want to tell her what could very well be the painful truth if Melinda and the rest of the Bussers don't get there soon.

Once Daisy had cried herself out and was resting semi-comfortably, he headed for Yo-Yo.

" _Take us back, damn you_!" She was yelling in Spanish and Phil only knew that because he's heard Yo-Yo yell at Mack and Lance the same way, but that does not mean he understands what she's yelling. " _Show yourself, you cowards!_ "

"Doing alright? Negotiations going well?" Phil asks and Yo-Yo rounds on him, " _Si fueran ustedes lo sabrían-_ " She stops abruptly when she sees who she's talking to and the tears she's been trying so hard to keep at bay come crashing down as her face falls. "Coulson..." She whispers and sags into his open arms as she cries.

It's a tad unnerving to see this normally composed Luna so distraught and wrecked, but Phil carefully files away his hurt in favor of rubbing slow circles into the fabric of the tan jacket covering Yo-Yo's back.

"I'm sorry I can't be Mack and I'm sorry we got into this. Please, stay strong. We're going to need our heads if we want to get out of here." He tells her and he feels her nod against his shoulder as she continues to cry. When she steps back, tears finished falling, she quickly removes the evidence of her tears from her face and Phil hands her a strip of cloth to help. She nods her thanks and sits against the bars, wiping the streaks away.

Lance was next and Phil simply stays with him a while, noticing how tensed he is and seeing in his eyes how much he misses Bobbi. He doesn't hug the younger man, knowing that Lance prefers action to comfort, but Phil places one hand on the men's shoulder, squeezes once, and then stands. Lance sighs, tension draining from his body, eyes sliding shut briefly, and his head tilts back to hit the bars. He opens his eyes and meets Coulson's steady gaze. Lance nods, and Coulson's mouth performs another minute quirk and Phil moves on to his last round, the one who'd likely need him the most.

Fitz isn't doing well at all. Mostly because of the collar on his neck that he pulls at and touches and desperately wants off. Phil doesn't blame him. Collars where common amongst the Soleil Luna, but this type of collar was very much so illegal, which was why the Disrupter Collar was sold to hostile Aliens on the Black Market. The black leather collar was infused with all sorts of magic spells that prevented Bond Mates from communicating to each other in their minds. The only time it was ever used on _civilians_ was when the _government_ apprehended a Bonded Pair and didn't want them plotting escapes or communicating in their heads. The reason it was illegal was because of the spells it used, a few where harmful to those wearing it and a lot where especially harmful to Lunas.

Fitz pulled and tugged and touched and prodded, but couldn't get the collar off. "They're supposedly only able to be taken off by the person who put them on." Phil told him softly as he sat down next to the hurting male.

"Yeah, I know. Th… that's part of the reason J-Jemma put it on." Fitz replied; looking at the floor with red rimmed, tear filled eyes.

"What was the other part?" Phil asked, voice hardly more than a whisper.

"I c-couldn't make myself put on something that would cut off our B-Bond." Fitz sniffled and Phil put a hand on his shoulder for now, knowing that if he pressed, Fitz would retreat and close himself off.

"It's the f-first time I haven't had h-her in my head since she M-M-Marked me." Fitz whispered and sniffled again, rubbing his sleeve over his nose.

"This must be difficult for you, not having her right there to talk to." Phil replied, tightening his grip a bit, then letting go, "I can relate. Not quite this particular situation, but I was Marked by a woman with gifted musical talent. When I died a while back because of some wacko Asgald **(7)** , with a magic staff they had to use some spells and new medical technology _combined_ to bring me back. After they finally did, I was overjoyed, ecstatic to finally be reunited with her, but when I went to try and talk to her in my head..." Phil cut off, his voice trailing into nothing and Fitz curled closer, comforting Phil while receiving comfort himself.

"The Bond had been cut off, you'd... d-died and she'd m-moved on." Fitz whispered, choking on the words "died" and "moved on", and Phil nodded, wrapping his arm over Fitz's shoulders as the younger semi-relaxed.

"The Bond between Soleil and Luna can't be broken when they decide to go another direction and date other people. The Bond is meant to last forever. The only way to break it was for one us to die. She hurt me in ways I hadn't thought possible until they happened. I couldn't talk to her, I couldn't reach out to her, and I _never_ saw her again. So I took to the skies in order to distance myself and begin to heal. Believe me when I tell you, I know it hurts," Phil told the younger man, "but I also know that that collar _will_ come off. Okay? You won't be cut off forever."

Fitz nodded and Phil felt water droplets hit his shirt. "Okay." Fitz whispered as tears slid down his face.

Phil stayed there with Fitz until Fitz's tears had stopped and he backed away, curling closer in the corner with a hand on the collar, still wishing it could come off, but not trying to force it.

Phil then stood and Fitz glanced up, smiled briefly and Phil nodded back as he went back to the corner Lance was in.

Lance stood and let Phil take the corner for his part of the watch on the door.

Phil sat down and made himself as comfortable as he could sitting on a hard, cold cell and prepared himself to wait.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Bobbi looked up when her station in Intelligence dinged.

"Melinda!" She called, rushing over to check it.

"Talk to me, Bobbi." Melinda replied, hurrying up next to the Galean.

"We just got a hit on a Tracker that Fitz made." Bobbi said, hope lighting up her face.

"Leo?" Jemma asked, perking up and standing from her station to walk closer.

"Jemma, did Fitz have a Tracker on him?" Melinda asked.

Jemma shook her head. "No, but he must have picked up one of the Dwarf Trackers when we were in the Lab, the coding is definitely his." Jemma smiled. "Clever Fitz." She breathed and Lincoln moved closer.

"Where is it?" The Navigator asked.

"Three clicks south, five north. We can get there faster if we use the Space Currents." Mack replied, reading over Bobbi's shoulder.

"Space Currents?" Melinda asked.

"A series of black holes with two planets at each end and stop. They help us move faster when we need to be at a location fast." Jemma replied, taking position at her station.

Bobbi sat in her chair as Mack moved back to the weapons station. Bobbi nodded to Melinda as she transferred the coordinates to Lincoln's station.

"Okay, Bussers. Let's take back what's ours." Melinda smiled a feral, poison tipped smile that made everyone shudder as she and Lincoln took their places at the Helmsman and Navigation station.

"Factoring in coordinates. Plotting course. Okay, sending coordinates." Lincoln tapped a few buttons and spun a dial.

"Received. Heading out." Melinda pushed three buttons and pulled a lever, and then the ship was off.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

There was a soft beep from Fitz's pocket and in the silence of the room, it sounded almost as if someone had hit the door.

"What was that?" Lance asked, looking around and sitting up straight.

Fitz thought quickly, then gasped and pulled his hand-made Dwarf Tracker from his pocket. "It's the Dwarf Tracker." He said, calling attention to the device in his hand. It wasn't very big, only the size of his palm, but the GPS and Recording features worked at higher quality than anything else he'd made, making it a perfect tracker.

"You brought that thing!" Lance hissed. "I thought you hadn't tested it!"

"It just needed a field test and this is as good as any." Fitz replied.

"Is it active?" Phil asked, looking up from his watch on the doors for the first time.

Fitz swiped his thumb across the top of the Tracker and the device lit up red, then blinked twice, once blue, once green. "Yes, it's transmitting perfectly." His eyes lit up and his face became excited.

He tried to reach out with his mind, momentarily forgetting the black leather wrapped around his neck.

The cold feeling of being alone was his only answer and his face fell again.

It was Daisy who comforted him. "It's okay, it's alright. That means it's sending out coordinates, right? That the others will be here soon?" She asked and Fitz nodded.

"Yeah, it's transmitting." Then he looked up. "We've stopped moving." He said, and then jumped as footsteps stomped around above them. "What was that?" He whispered.

"It's the guards." Yo-Yo replied.

Phil looked at Fitz. "Put it away. Back in your pocket." He said and Fitz stowed the Dwarf back into his pocket, clicking the button on top for it to go silent.

He backed away from the bars and back into his corner just as the door banged open and he and Daisy both flinched.

The Siqiudite from before, the one who had made him wear the Disrupter Collar, came down the stairs, footsteps like thunder on the metal floor.

"Well, _boys._ Here we are. The Black Markets. What cargo do we have that will fetch a very _pretty_ price." The alien asked his friends as he came around the far side of the cage and grabbed Daisy's shoulder, squeezing tight.

The younger brunette gasped. "No. No." She pleaded.

Fitz stood quickly. "Leave her alone." He said, eyes like sharp steel, piercing the man right through the soul.

"Fitz." Yo-Yo and Lance both said his name and Daisy followed it with. "Don't."

It didn't work. They couldn't do as his Soleil could do and make him hesitate, and so Fitz ignored them in favor of staring down their captors.

Grant Ward chuckled. "You've got fire, kid. You're _brave_." The man tilted his head. "I think you can stay with me and we'll _beat_ it out of you."

It was evident by his barely-there growl that he didn't like the option, but Grant released Daisy and took a ring of keys off a hook behind the door. "This way please, Humans." Grant showed off an awful smile that was likely meant to be charming.

All four of the Humans **(8)** stood straighter as they were lead out of the room. None of the Siqiudites noticed Fitz slip Phil the Dwarf as he passed.

But then, they hadn't noticed that Yo-Yo waited until Daisy and Fitz where out of the cage before following with Lance at her heels, so perhaps they just weren't particularly good at observing.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Melinda touched the Bus down in an empty clearing only three fixalns **(9)** from the Black Market.

Mack handed May and Bobbi a gun, both of them took them (just in case of need-to-use situations in Bobbi's case, it was always good to have one on hand) as Jemma checked the Tracker. "It's stationary, and I have visual on a couple of the hostiles." She reported, watching the blips of the screen.

Jemma stood and took the gun that Mack offered her with a firm hand and checked the rounds inside. She looked into Melinda's eyes as she put the clip back into place.

"Remember. Keep your heads. We don't want to hurt any friendlies." Melinda stated, looking at each of them in turn.

They nodded, each ready and willing to do whatever it took to get their people back.

"Let's go kick some ass." Bobbi said and Melinda nodded. "Move out."

 _~Lost in Translation~_

They moved the Humans quickly through the stalls of the Market.

Really, Lance could hardly believe how crowded this place was, who knew there was a black market in _Space_ of all places.

Oh, _why_ didn't he stay with STRIKE instead of resigning and deciding to head off with May and her band of oddities? Then he mentally slapped himself because _why in the world would you ever wish to not have known these people Hunter?_

He's shoved forward again because he got lost in his thoughts. "Keep moving." Speaks the one behind him.

Lance wishes he and Bobbi had thought to act on Soleil Luna long before today so he could draw on her for strength.

Then he thinks he'd probably have a Disrupter Collar on his neck like poor Fitz in the front. Apparently, the Collars where illegal and harmful to whomever wore it and that made him upset because not only was it on his friend but it can potentially kill him.

He was most certainly killing the idiot who'd brought the collar the moment that May and the rest came for them.

Lance was shoved a second time and he nearly fell into Yo-Yo. He whipped around, snarling and snapping. "You don't have to shove." He growled.

"Lance." Yo-Yo spoke, but it wasn't her voice.

In his mind, he heard Bobbi telling him to settle and think rationally.

He heard Bobbi telling him that he needed to keep his head and his temper in check until he found a chance of escape.

He wasn't entirely sure he was actually hearing her, but he did listen to the advice and his entire being relaxed as he was pushed forward again.

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Oh, if this kept up much longer, Bobbi would need to be there in the flesh. To restrain him rather than calm him down.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Mack pushed his way through the throngs of people with Bobbi behind him at his six.

He worked twice as fast and hard to clear the levels of people because his friends were out there about to be sold against their will.

Yo-Yo was out there about to be pawn off like an _object_ instead of being treated like the Human she was, like she had rights just like anyone else.

That was enough to make him see _red._ He blinked. No, wait. Not red, just his thermal vision reacting to his furious anger.

A growl passed his lips as he cleared another marketing stall with no sign of their friends.

Another panx passed without them finding Yo-Yo and his Thermal acted up again.

He sighed, pausing and rubbing his eyes. It had been five zandax since he'd seen Yo-Yo. Nine zandax of not knowing what was happened to his Luna.

A hand squeezed his shoulder and Mack looked up at Bobbi.

She gave him an almost imperceptible nod. He nodded back and sighed again.

The sound of a gunshot somewhere nearby had both guns shooting up towards the noise as both Galeans shot to attention.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Mack asked as they watched patrons run right past them.

"Yep." Bobbi replied.

"Worth checking out?" Mack asked as they stepped forwards.

"Definitely." Bobbi replied, and together they ran toward the noise.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

It was Yo-Yo's fault the gun was pulled out, but the men's fault entirely when they shot Daisy.

Yo-Yo hadn't liked the sight of a collar from the beginning, disliking the thought of being _owned_ by anyone, so that set off the first marble.

The first marble had spiraled into the second, which were the bags over their eyes so they couldn't see the alien's faces.

The third was that the men locked them in a cage that was nearly too small and they never came down to check on their prisoners, which was cowardly in Yo-Yo's mind.

The fourth was when he threatened Daisy and Fitz, Daisy by threatening her freedom and Fitz by threatening his spirit.

The fifth was forcing them at gun point up the stairs and into the market, then putting away the guns and using brute force. If the Humans where to be paraded around, then she'd rather it be at gun point, so people would know it wasn't by the Humans choice that they were being sold.

The final marble was when they shoved Lance because he was so lost in thought and he kept slipping up when he walked.

She turned with a growl; speaking his name and watching him relax as he stood stationary for a few moments, looking as he often did when faced with a particularly difficult shot on weapons. The man shoved him again as Lance's eyes closed.

When he looked at her, she took his arm and guided him to stand behind her.

"That is enough." Yo-Yo growled.

The gun was pulled but she didn't flinch. "You don't get to decide." He snarled.

"And why not? I have just as much right as you or him." Yo-Yo's russet eyes narrowed as the gun was brandished again.

"You don't get to talk either." The man hisses through bared teeth and Yo-Yo smirked.

"Have I hit a nerve?" She asked mockingly as the man pointed the gun at her head.

"Elena!" Fitz called in warning, glancing warily at the gun.

"Don't be stupid, Yo-Yo." Lance warned.

"How is standing up for you and me, stupid?" Elena asked.

"It is when the man has a gun!" It was Daisy who had replied.

"We should teach them a lesson, Grant." Said the alien holding the gun.

"Perhaps we should. Would you prefer to be our test subject, brave one?" Grant asked, looking directly at Fitz.

The youngest Human fixed Grant with a look of absolute disgust as he backed away two steps, clearly wary of the Siqiudite idea of "punishment". Lance took Fitz's arm and stepped in front of the younger and shielding him with Lance's own body, making it clear that for Grant to get to Fitz he'd need to go through Lance.

Grant simply shrugged, then turned and aimed, shooting twice.

Time seemed to slow as the bullets raced toward their intended target, Yo-Yo moved as quickly as she possibly could, but it wasn't enough as the leftover metal shells hit the ground under Grant and the bullets hit Daisy.

People ran screaming masking Daisy's screech of pain, but all four of the remaining Humans stood frozen to the spot, in complete horror of what had just happened.

It was Lance who moved first, with a yell he turned on the nearest target, which was the alien who'd threatened Yo-Yo. Lance hit him with a right cross, stunning and disarming him as Lance took his gun and turned it on his second target. The second Siqiudite was harder to take down but when you hurt someone a person cares about then the gloves come off, and so the second Siqiudite fell.

More shots had rang out in the time it took Lance to take down the two aliens, but that didn't stop the angry Luna from setting himself on Grant and bringing him to the ground.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Yo-Yo and Fitz where next to unfreeze, both of them heading right for Daisy as Lance seemed to have the other aliens under control.

Fitz reached her first, being closer and caught her as she fell.

Daisy panted heavily in between whimpers and groans as tears fell down her face, undoubtedly feeling _unimaginable_ amounts of pain.

Fitz looked at Yo-Yo. "Find me something to stem the bleeding." He said and Yo-Yo ran off with a nod. The male looked back at Daisy, "Daisy. Daisy, listen to me. Stay with me, okay?" He pleaded.

"It hurts." Daisy gasped.

"I know, I know, but you have to stay with me, Daisy. Focus on _me._ " Fitz put a hand over the wound and pushed down hard. Daisy gasped, voice breaking with her cries of pain and her back arching off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Fitz chanted it under his breath like a prayer as he looked for Yo-Yo's return with what he'd asked for.

"Here!" Yo-Yo gasped as she slid in behind Fitz and handed him three cloths that looked like shirts with extra arm holes.

"Take over." Fitz and Yo-Yo switched places quickly and flawlessly, as if they'd done this countless times before, and Fitz began to tear the cloth into strips and squares of materials.

"It's crude and messy, but it will have to do." Fitz mumbled to himself.

With skills he'd picked up by watching Jemma work her own magic, he began to tend to Daisy's wound. "Okay, Yo-Yo, take your hands away," Fitz held up four cloths torn into crude squares, waiting a moment to be sure he was right, "Now!"

Yo-Yo pulled back and ripped up to Daisy's shirt her chest, ripping the area where the bullet hole was, then Fitz covered the blooded wound with the cloths, pushing down hard as Yo-Yo took the remaining strips of cloth and ties them around Daisy's stomach.

Fitz pulled his hands away as the knot was tightened before being completed and looked at Yo-Yo. "Hopefully that will hold until we can get her proper medical help." His hands shook as he looked at the blood covering them.

Yo-Yo raced off again as more bullets were fired and came back with two more shirts. She pressed one into his hand and kept the other for herself, wiping off the blood coating her hands.

"Lance! Yo-Yo! Fitz!" Shouted two voices as Fitz slowly rubbed the material over his hands.

Both Humans looked up as two people rushed into the area. "Mack." Yo-Yo whispered.

"Lance! Lance, stop!" Shouted the other person, now revealed as Bobbi.

Lance, however, didn't stop, he kept going. He hit Grant until the man was no longer conscious, using strength the others hadn't known he was able to use.

Bobbi ran over but Fitz didn't see what happened next, staring down at his own hands in fear. Though they were clean, poor Fitz could _still_ see the blood. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to not see his _friend's_ blood on _his_ hands.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Phil wasn't sure how long it was before he heard footsteps above him again.

When he heard them, Phil immediately prepared to defend himself.

Raised fist, tensed posture, everything about him suggested _defense_ and _prepared_ , but the door swung open and everything changed.

It was May standing in the doorway with a gun pointed directly at Phil and relief coursed through his entire being, even at the sight of the gun.

" _May_." Phil breathed and May gasped, " _Phil_ ," then dropped the gun and ran over, picking the lock.

The second the door was opened, Phil had crashed right into Melinda and had his arms around her in a tight hug. " _May_. You're here. You came." He whispered, _very_ happy to see his Soleil again.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Phil in turn and smiled. "Of course I did." She whispered back. "Now, come on, we've got to get you back to the Bus, Phil."

Phil had never felt happier. He was going home.

The kidnapping was over.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Yo-Yo sensed Mack before she saw him and when she looked up, there he was.

After apprehending the other two Siqiudites, they went back to the Bus and it was there that they finally celebrated their reunion.

He placed his hands on the side of her face and simply studied for a while. He took in her face, every line and feature. He took in her presence, her spirit and get passion. He took in her eyes, the relief to be home and the sorrow of being away for so long.

When he'd taken in every detail he possible could, Mack slowly leaned in; making sure Yo-Yo was okay with it.

Yo-Yo was _more_ than okay with it, as she leaned up to meet him with a desperation and passion that came from knowing you could've lost a loved one far too soon.

The kisses turned more and more desperate, until it became not enough and Mack pulled Yo-Yo closer, pushing her flush against his own body and proof of Life became more evident.

In between kisses, Mack had begun chanting Elena's name. "Yo-Yo, Yo-Yo, Yo-Yo." It was his prayer, it was his anchor. He needed to know she was here. Needed to know she was _okay_.

Elena was more than happy to provide all the proof he needed.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Lance couldn't sense her in his blinding rage. He really, simply couldn't.

In his rage, it was only her touch that would sedate his anger.

His arm didn't grow tired as he continued to hit the Siqiudite trapped underneath him, his adrenaline kept him going. His rage burned hot and with it he beat the alien into submission first, then into unconsciousness.

It wasn't until later that he realized he'd nearly beaten the freak to death. He found really didn't mind though.

He couldn't feel her behind him and as he looked back, he thinks that was what scared him the most.

However, he _did_ feel her presence when _she_ laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

She told him to control his temper. She told him to think _rationally_. That she was here now and he was safe again.

He didn't hesitate to stand and turn. He knew Bobbi was here, he could _feel_ her and that was enough.

He was safe now.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

The first thing she remembered about the rescue was the pain in her stomach, then Fitz's voice telling her to focus on _him_ and how he was so sorry for the pain he was inflicting upon her. After that, everything faded into a hazy in-between world of awareness and unconsciousness broken up by lights and blonde and brunette.

After that, nothing until waking up in the med wing of a Medical Center surrounded by gifts her team- well, now they more like family after this whole ordeal- had brought for her. After a quick look around, she also found Lincoln hidden beneath a pile of pillows, also placed by her family. He laid in a chair that was undoubtedly uncomfortable, his face and hand (which was grasping onto hers) where on the bed facing her.

She smiled, running a hand through her hair, then his.

He groaned, swatting her hand away and grumbling something about _five more minutes, Mom_ and Daisy wished she had her camera because that was _priceless_.

She ran a hand through his hair again and this time, lingered at the edges, toying with his tips to annoy him and bring him further into wakefulness.

He groaned again, sitting up and blinking blurrily until his electric blue eyes settled on her own chestnut brown. His eyes widened and Daisy smiled. "Hi, babe." She chuckled.

Lincoln stayed stationary for all of three heartbeats, blinked twice, then laughed and surged forward, hugging Daisy as tightly as he could without causing more damage to her already wounded body. "You're okay!" He cried. "You're okay."

Daisy's heart fell at the sound of desperation in his voice. "I'm okay." She replied, hugging him tighter, her injuries be damned. Jemma could fuss at her all she wanted as long as Lincoln _never_ made that sound again.

Daisy was okay and she was right there. As long as she lived it would _stay_ that way.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

Leo was led away from the scene by Yo-Yo and Mack when it became clear he wouldn't move on his own.

He rubbed the cloth over his hands several times before it was taken from him and all he could do was look at them. They weren't covered in Daisy's blood anymore and he could breathe again because of that, but then there was the problem of the collar that wouldn't come off until Jemma took it off.

He was partially afraid. What if he was a victim of one of these stupid contraptions? What if he died from this? What would happen to Jemma if he was dead?

When your other half died, it was said that a part of you died with them, and that was _very_ upsetting to think about.

He heard his name being yelled and he swore even when panicking, Jemma was still the most beautiful person in the world. He called her name, called for her, with his voice as he had no other way, and turned to look for her.

He _had_ to find her. He just _had_ to.

He needed to see her, to hold onto her and know she was okay.

She came running around the corner still calling for him and when the pair locked eyes, nothing in the universe mattered.

Not what had happened, not Grant Wardlen, and not being kidnapped.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was the Galean on the other side of the room, rushing towards him, and the space that was quickly being filled as they rushed towards each other.

"Oh, _Leo_." She murmured, speaking softly but with so much intensity.

After a long moment, she pulled away and reached for the black leather at Leo's neck.

She unfastened the collar and pulled away, slowly so as not to overwhelm him with all the emotions at one, despite the fact that she want to tear the evil contraption apart and light it up so it could never be used against them again.

As the Bond returned to them, Leo felt her anger at the men who'd harmed him, her sorrow at what had happened, and her fear of his harm from the contraption she'd just removed.

While the Bond filled her head, Jemma felt the fear of never returning home, to her, his pain at being left alone, and his relief that he was home _now_.

She pushed her love along the Bond and it spiraled right into him, crashing into his mind and he smiled brightly for the first time in nine zandax.

He was home.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

The Lunas where home now and for then, it was all that mattered.

Yes, there would be difficulties, possibly nightmares of facing what they'd endured.

But they'd do it together.

The kidnapping was over and now...

They were free.

 *** Siqiudites are squid-like aliens that look like Hive's true form. If you don't know who Hive is, then you probably haven't gotten to season three of AoS yet.**

 **(2) Panx is the Galean equivalent of minutes.**

 *** Zandax is the Galean equivalent of an hour.**

 **(3) Track trail is like a warp trail (from Star Trek). You can lock on to it and follow it to the next location of the ship you're trailing.**

 **(4) French for Sun**

 **(5) Galean equivalent to SoulMates. FitzSimmons, Mack and Yo-Yo, and Huntingbird are also Soleil Luna and all three pairings are either Soleil or Luna.**

 **(6) Luna is the submissive partner. Soleil is the dominant partner.**

 **(7) Asgald is the same as Asgard only Spacey and Aliens.**

 **(8) Human is capitalized because they are a completely different species than those they live with, the Galeans.**

 **(9) Fixalns are the Galean equivalent of a mile.**

 **Good grief, this was long, nearly 8,000 words. *falls over* It took me the better part of three days and three all-nighters to get it done but it's finished. Maybe _now_ I can get some sleep. *laughs***

 **Speaking of finished, I went back and rewatched some first and second season episodes and do you know how hard it was to call Daisy by her actual name and not "Skye", mother of everything, it was difficult. *blows out huge over dramatic breath* Anyways, let me know what you thought and how I can improve.**

 **Feedback is love!**


	3. Soleil Luna

Soleil Luna

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

It wasn't difficult to see that some of Soleil would gravitate immediately to a few of the Lunas.

Like Jemma and Fitz. They had excellent, immediate chemistry.

Soon after, it was found that they where SoulMates.

Lincoln and Daisy where the second, finding a natural easy partnership before their relationship progressed into Soleil Luna over the course of six months, two weeks, and three days.

It wasn't hard to see that they cared for each other, not by a long shot, so no one was necessarily surprised when they turned out to be SoulMates.

The same went for Yo-Yo and Mack, then Bobbi and Lance.

And of course, Phil and May.

No, none of it was surprising, but it was entirely to strange.

Most inter-species relationships didn't end well, but oddly enough, the relationships ended up fine.

 _~Lost in Translation~_

"Can I ask why you call me that?" Fitz asked as he and Jemma worked on the broken bay doors.

"Call you what?" Jemma replied as she handed him another bolt.

"You called me Luna earlier. And you do it often. So, why do you do that? Call me Luna. My designation is Omega." Fitz looked up at his Mate briefly, then back down at the hydraulic poles he was fixing.

"We don't have designations or Alpha/Omega people. In our language its Soleil or Luna. Lunas are the submissive partners that go through what Galeas call Atica il Kine, which in your language translates to Fire of Body. Soleil is the dominant partner that have what is called Sorant il Mare which translates to Possession in Mind. I think you'd call it Heat and Rut." Jemma explained as Fitz continued to work.

"Yes." Fitz replied in his absent way that told Jemma he _was_ listening and had heard everything she'd said, but was focused on the job in front of him.

"Since Alpha and Omega don't have true translation in the Galean language, the closest translations to them are Soleil and Luna." Jemma finished off.

Fitz nodded. "We also have SoulMates. Does that translate into you language?" He asked as he held out a hand. "Can you hand me a screwdriver?"

Jemma handed him the tool and shook her head. "No. We call those Soleil Luna. It means a compatible pair of Soleil and Luna."

"In my language, we just call them SoulMates. It means an Omega who can recognize the Alpha tending to them when in postHeat and can tell you information about the Alpha. A lot of the time, it's stuff that no one else knows. Like, I know a friend of mine Donnie, found his SoulMate by knowing that she liked to paint and had a brother named Julius. It's not stuff you learn, it's just stuff you know."

"What did you know about me?" Jemma asked curiously.

"That you weren't human and worked in Medical on a plane of sorts." Fitz replied, closing the hatch and wiping his hands off on a rag. "And done." He walked to the intercom. "Okay, Captain, try it now."

The doors opened and closed.

Melinda's voice came back over the comm. "Thanks, Fitz. It works fine."

Jemma slid up behind her Luna. "So, _Leo."_ She said, wrapping her arms around the younger.

Leo shivered in response.

"When's your next Atica il Kine?" Jemma asked.

Leo's pupils blew wide and he shivered again. "Next week."

Jemma grinned.


End file.
